The End Where I Begin
by Niknakz93
Summary: Losing the battle against his brother wasn't the only thing that Lucifer could brood about. Now he's in the care of the Winchesters, with his memory nonexistent of his devilish side. Oh! Did I forget to mention he's been turned into a toddler? Lil Luci!
1. What A Little Devil!

Dean looked down at the sleeping toddler on the motel bed, eye's wide.

'Thats... impossible-!' He very nearly gasped; Sam was of the same opinion.

_'Probably. But it happened.'_

The brother's looked up to see their younger, half brother Adam, but that wasn't who he was at that moment- Michael, who was staring down at the child with slightly narrowed eyes.

'That's-?' Sam said, his own eyes wide.

Michael sighed, walking over to the frosted window and looking out of it. 'My Father returned... just in time too.'

Dean snorted. 'And he does this? What kind of God is he?'

Michael turned, his eyes dark. 'Don't you dare talk about my father that way.' he warned. Dean laughed. 'What ya gonna do? Set Daddy on me?'

With a dirty look, Michael didn't answer. 'He's gone again.' was his response when he did. Dean laughed now.

'Some Father huh-?'

Michael snarled. 'You watch what your saying!'

Sam sighed.

'Can ya both shut up? Jeez!'

Michael folded hi arms, and Dean smirked and said.

'Oh yeah? So why did Daddy dearest do this to his favorite son huh?'

Michael sighed now. 'As I said, Father returned just before he destroyed me...' he nodded to the Blondy brown haired little boy, which was fast asleep under Dean's leather jacket.

'And why would God turn the Devil into a toddler? Huh? Answer that!' Dean growled, pointing at the kid, which stirred a little at the raised voice.

Michael sighed. 'He is also your test.'

Sam frowned. 'Test? What are you-?' Michaels eyebrow rose. 'You seek salvation in Heaven?' He nodded to the five year old Lucifer, which was somehow sleeping through the shouting that was Dean.

'He is your salvation.'

Dean was speechless, but Sam asked. 'What-?'

Michael sighed yet again.

'You are to look after him, treat him as if he was your own... for a year- Lucifer's evil has gone... this is an innocent child- before the evil took over him, and was banished into Hell.'

Dean scoffed. 'Look after him? Are you insane?'

Michael shook his head. 'No, I am not. But this is your chance. Your only chance of making it into Heaven.'

Sam was just as shocked- look after toddler Lucifer-? That was... insane!

'No. There's no way were doing that! Just throw him back in Hell already!' Dean snarled.

Little Lucifer stirred, his big blue eyes shocked at the scene in front of him.

Then he grinned when he saw Michael.

'Mikey!' He said happily, getting of the bed and flinging his arms arms around his big brother's knees, nearly sending him flying.

Then he looked up at the brother's with even bigger sapphire eyes. 'Who are day Mickey?' He asked, tilting his head curiously. Sam saw Michael roll his eye's' then crouch down in front of the toddler.

'This is Sam and Dean- they are going to be looking after you for a while.'

Lucifer's eyes were still wide as he asked. 'Why?' Michael sighed. 'Just... trust me yeah?'

The toddler's face fell, then he turned to the brothers and then grinned.

'I'm Lucifer.' he said, still holding his brother's leg with a hand.

Sam and Dean just stared- it was... unnerving. A mini version of Lucifer-?

Totally insane!

Dean didn't speak, but Sam forced a grin. 'Umm... hi?' Was all he could say. Lucifer frowned at the elder Winchester brother.

'Your mean.' He frowned up. Dean looked startled at the toddlers reaction.

What the hell was going to happen?

Lil' Luci-?

* * *

**Pilot chapter of my new little idea. Might continue, might not. It all depends on hits/reviews. So if ya want it continuing, leave a message! Thanks a bunch X Nic**

***Squue!* Lil Luci! *Squee!***

**Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself LMAO!  
**


	2. Harmless?

Little Lucifer looked up at the pair of big men- they were kinda scary. The one with short hair especially.

So he grinned and stole the man's bag, rummaging through it.

'Hey!' the one called Dean yelled, running towards the toddler and snatching the bag of him before he found a gun or something.

Little Lucifer's sky blue eyes widened in shock, then they filled with tears.

Dean groaned as the little brat started crying, the window's around them starting to crack. Sam was bewildered- kiddie Lucifer-?

The world had gone mad!

But he also had a little theory.

'Hey-!' He said, kneeling down next to the little devil. Lucifer stopped crying, then looked at Sam with big eyes.

Sam groaned internally- his little idea was proven correct. 'Are you hungry?' He asked the kid.

Dean blinked in shock. 'Sam... what are you doing?' Sam sighed, glancing back down at Lil' Lucifer.

'He's a kid Dean- he can't hurt you' he doesn't know who we are for start.

Dean snorted. 'Yeah, but we know what the brats like when he's older.' Sam rolled his eyes, shocking Dean even more as he pulled Lucifer to his feet.

'What- the- hell are you doing?' He demanded as Sam placed the toddler on a chair in front of the table. Dean scoffed. 'Why don't you cook him something to eat while your at it (!)'

Sam looked thoughtful, but stopped as Dean glared.

Then Dean stomped over and sat in front of the toddler.

'Who am I?' He demanded. Lucifer blinked; Dean was mean. 'Your Dean.' He said, not understanding. Dean nodded. 'And? What's my last name?'

Lucifer frowned now. 'I don't know.' Dean scoffed, sitting back.

'Yeah right...' He scoffed again. Lucifer scowled now, folding his arms.

'I'm not lying! Your mean!'

Sam coughed a laugh, but when Dean shot him another glare, he responded with.

'Michael would never leave him here if he didn't think Lucifer was completely...'

He couldn't say "Harmless" that was going over the top.

Lucifer pouted, then yelled.

'I'm hungry!'

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

What the hell were they going to do?

* * *

**Yes, I know- its a bit short. Just uploading the next prewritten chappie to see if anyones interested. Thanks! X Nic**


	3. Growing Pains

Sam and Dean watched the five year old devil with apprehensive eyes. The little blonde boy was currently sat at the bottom of the table, munching on a McDonald's Big Mac, and shooting glances up a the hunters at random intervals as if he was scared they'd take it away from him.

Dean was a big meanie!

As Dean went to take a swig from his drink, Lucifer smirked at him, his aqua eyes mischievous.

Dean coughed and spat the beer out, yelling. 'Oh crap-!'

Lucifer started laughing, trying not to choke on his burger as he did so.

Sam, the curly one that he liked sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Lucy... thats bad!' He scolded. Lucifer scowled. 'Stop calling me a girls name!' Sam's eyebrow rose further. 'Ok, Lucifer then.'

Lucifer grinned, then yawned widely, his eyes drooping and the rest of the burger landed onto the floor. Sam glanced at the toilet, where Dean was busy throwing up, then sighed and went over and picked the toddler up into his arms. He looked down- Lucifer was so... innocent as a child, so oblivious as to what he would become...

* * *

When Dean came back out, he stopped dead when he saw his brother tuck hi beaten leather jacket around the little bast-!

'What the hell are you doing?' he snarled, pulling his brother away.

Sam sighed. 'He's-'

Dean snarled. 'I don't care! He rode your ass, and now you wanna babysit him?'

Again, Sam sighed- he was impossible sometimes.

Just as Dean was gonna say something, the TV suddenly switched on, just static was the screen. Dean frowned, looking back at Sam. 'What-?'

But then the TV spoke.

'Sam? Dean? Can you hear me?'

It was unfamiliar.

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Who's speaking?' The voice sighed. 'Michael.' Dean groaned now. 'What? No "Hey honey I'm home?"'

Michael groaned, then said. 'Theres a problem with Lucifer.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'What kind of problem?' Deans eyes widened. 'He's not gonna fully mojo up is he?' Michael sighed.

'No. But there was a problem with the aging.'

Dean snarled now. 'Some freaking angel you are! You freaking dick!' Michael growled now.

'It's your problem, not mine.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'What was it you wanted to tell us?' Michael sighed. 'As I said, before Dean interrupted-' Dean scowled. '-The aging went wrong. Every month that passes, he ages a year.'

The made Dean perk up. 'But-? Twelve months... he- he'll be seventeen-?'

Michael made a sound that was half a yes.

Sam shook his head. 'What about our job? We can't take a freaking five year old on a hunting trip!'

The TV went dead.

Dean snarled now. 'Freaking angels! Why do they just piss off halfway through a conversation! _Dicks!'_

Sam turned and looked at little Lucifer.

It had begun now... who knew where this ended?

* * *

**Next itsy bitsy chapter- will get much longer now introductions are over:D N'aww! I'm falling in love wih writng lil Lucifer! Adorable! Next up soon! X Nic**


	4. January

**January... age 6**

Little Lucifer was sat in the back of the Impala, staring out the window with big blue orbs.

Dean, still pissed in the extreme, glanced into the rearview mirror at the little devil, making sure it wasn't hurting his unofficial wife.

The car.

Sam sighed. Adverse as he was to "babysitting" the devil for a whole year... plus a month equaled a year... he knew Lucifer wasn't exactly harmless. But he was innocent for the time being.

Hell- the toddler called him "His best friend."

Great (!)

* * *

When they pulled into a motel, Cas appeared.

Then his eyes widened as he saw the toddler.

'Is that-?' He started, speechless.

Dean grumbled a yes as the toddler came running up to Cas, then grinned. 'I like your wings Big Angel.'

Sam raised an eye, trying not to laugh at Castiels expression- it was so curious, confused... Sam sighed now, then said to the little devil.

'Do you who this is?'

He shook his head, still grinning at the bigger angel. 'Nope. But I'm Lucifer! Not Lucy! It's Lucifer!' Cas blinked in surprise, and then Sam took pity on the angel and told him what was going on.

Castiel bent down to the toddler and said. 'Hello Lucifer. I'm Castiel.'

Lucifer grinned. 'Cassy!'

Castiel groaned, then stood up. 'What are you going to do?' Sam sighed. 'It's only for a year... I suppose we can do it.'

Deans eyes widened. 'Hold on hold on! Do it? No way!' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Dean... it's not Lucifer... well, it is- but ya know.'

His older brother shook his head. 'Babysit the devil?' then he looked at Cas with a grin. 'Oh, I think we just found our babysitter.'

The brothers both smirked at Cas, who didn't understand for a start... then he did- look after Lucifer while the boys were hunting.

Sam pouted. 'Please Cas?'

He groaned in defeat. 'Yes.'

Dean grinned, then picked up the little devil, handing him to Cas. 'Here ya go- have fun!'

He was out the door before another word was spoke.

Sam raised an eyebrow, then sighed- Dean was freaking out big time about the whole "babysit the devil" thing. Then he looked back at Cas.

'Will you be ok with him for a lil while?'

Cas stared down at his "little" brother, then nodded.

'Bye Sammy.' Lucifer grinned as the man went through the door. He wormed his way out of Cas's arms, then ran over to the table, sitting down on a chair, then grinning at Cas.

'Cassy... I'm hungry!'

Cas just stared- what would he eat-? But Lucifer answered that by going. 'McDonalds! Again! I want a Big Mac with _loads _of ketchup on!'

Again, the angel stared, but then sighed.

'Fine.'

* * *

They both vanished and reappeared outside the restruant. Lucifer grabbed Cas's hand, then dragged him inside.

Four Big Macs, two Pepsi's and a McFlurry later, Lucifer was finally satisfied, then asked the bigger angel with sad sapphire eyes.

'Cas... why doesn't Dean like me? I like him...'

Cas blinked, then said. 'I'm sure he does like you... deep down.'

Well... not exactly Hell deep.

Lucifer grinned, then stood up on his seat so he could look outside. He smirked at the flashy cars, then all the windows shattered and alarms went wild.

Castiel scowled. 'That's very bad Lucifer! Stop it!'

He sat down on the deep red seat, blonde brown hair tousled and eyes brooding. 'No fair! You're _so boooring!' _Cas groaned- lil Lucifer-?

He was a nightmare!

So he took them both back to the motel, where the devil went back over to the table and picked up a colored pencil and put it to the paper he'd created.

'What are you doing?' Cas asked with a frown, walking over, but Lucifer put his hands over the piece of paper. 'Nooo! It's a surprise!'

Castiel sighed, then sat opposite, watching the little devil scribble away.

* * *

When the brothers returned from their hunting trip, Lucifer grinned, then picked up the paper he'd been working on, then run over to Dean, offering it him.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but took it.

It was a brightly colored scribbly picture of the little devil, him, Sam and Cas.

Sam chuckled, then Lucifer asked Dean. 'Do you like me now Dean?'

Dean chuckled, then sighed- he was going to regret this.

'Yeah, you're ok.'

Lucifer laughed, then hugged Deans legs.

Dean looked at his brother. 'Sam... uh... the devils touching me-? Can you get it to stop please?'

Sam snorted.

'Nope.'

* * *

**And! Well... first proper chapter- gonna be set out similar to my story Amazing Grace. So, that's Janurary over! What does Feburary hold-? Next up soon! X Nic**


End file.
